Eddard Stark
,Siehe Berechnung für Eddard Winterfell |Gestorben = , Königsmund |Ehepartner = Catelyn Tully }} Lord Eddard Stark, in engeren Kreisen meist Ned genannt, ist das Oberhaupt des Hauses Stark und Lord von Winterfell sowie Wächter des Nordens. Zusammen mit seiner Gemahlin Catelyn hat er fünf Kinder: Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran und Rickon. Außerdem hat Eddard Jon Schnee als seinen unehelichen Sohn anerkannt. Nach dem Tod von Lord Jon Arryn wird Eddard von seinem Jugendfreund König Robert I. Baratheon zur Hand des Königs ernannt. In Königsmund beginnt er daraufhin Nachforschungen zu Jon Arryns Tod. Als Robert nach einem Jagdunfall im Sterben liegt, setzt er Eddard als Regenten für seinen vermeintlichen Sohn Joffrey ein. Da Eddard jedoch herausgefunden hat, dass Roberts Kinder mit Cersei Lennister in Wahrheit von Cerseis Bruder Ser Jaime Lennister gezeugt wurden, versucht er Joffreys Thronbesteigung zu verhindern, was zuerst zu seiner Gefangennahme und schließlich seiner Hinrichtung durch den neuen König Joffrey führt. Charakter & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Eddard Stark Eddard ist zu Beginn des Jahres fünfunddreißig Jahre alt. Er hat ein längliches Gesicht und lange braune Haare. Sein kurz geschnittener Bart fängt langsam an zu ergrauen. Seine dunklen, grauen Augen spiegeln seine Stimmung wieder, indem sie entweder so sanft wie Nebel oder so hart wie Stein erscheinen. Seine Feinde sagen ihm nach, er hätte kalte Augen und ein gefrorenes Herz. Jaime erkennt zwischen den Augen von Roose Bolton und denen von Eddard sogar Ähnlichkeiten. Eddard ist weder so groß noch so gut aussehend, wie es sein Bruder Brandon einst gewesen ist. Seine Kinder tragen eher die Merkmale von Haus Tully, ausgenommen Arya und Jon Schnee. Catelyn Tully ist bei ihrer ersten Begegnung enttäuscht, da sie eine jüngere Version von Brandon erwartet hatte. Sie fand Eddard weniger hübsch und zu ernst, fast schon kühl. Selbst nach ihrer ersten Nacht mit ihm empfand sie eher Pflichtbewusstsein als Leidenschaft. Erst nach Roberts Rebellion wurde ihr dann all die Liebe zuteil, die eine Frau sich nur wünschen kann, nachdem sie das gute sanfte Herz hinter Eddards strenger Miene entdeckt hatte. Eddard legt großen Wert auf Ehre und Gerechtigkeit. Seiner Familie und seinen Freunde gegenüber ist er stets freundlich und sanft. Er folgt den Traditionen des Nordens, so auch der, dass der Richter, der zum Tode verurteilt, das Urteil auch selbst vollzieht. Dazu braucht er nie mehr als einen Hieb. Nach Hinrichtungen zieht er sich gerne in den Götterhain von Winterfell zurück, um Eis zu reinigen und die Stille zu suchen. Doch einige erachten seine zurückhaltende Persönlichkeit als ein Zeichen der Kühle und Verachtung. Sein Fehltritt in seinen frühen Ehejahren, aus dem der Bastard Jon Schnee entstammt, ist ihm später unangenehm, allerdings behandelt er Jon trotz der Widerstände durch Catelyn wie einen ehelichen Sohn. Er fragt sich, warum die Götter es Bastarden so schwer machen und warum die Männer mit so einer unbändigen Lust bestraft sind. Seine Klinge trägt den Namen Eis. Zu seiner Gefolgschaft pflegt er ein ehrenvolles und verantwortungsbewusstes Verhältnis. Er ist der Meinung, ein Lord müsse die Männer, die ihm folgen sollen, gut kennen und auch sollten diese den Lord gut kennen, damit sie für keinen Fremden kämpften. Biographie Kindheit Eddard war zusammen mit Robert von seinem achten Lebensjahr an ein Mündel von Lord Jon Arryn auf Hohenehr. Eddard freundete sich mit Robert an und bald erachteten die beiden Jon Arryn als ihren zweiten Vater . Als 18-Jähriger nahm er am Turnier von Harrenhal teil, als Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen Eddards Schwester Lyanna statt seiner Frau den Siegerkranz der Königin der Liebe und der Schönheit schenkte. Bei der Eröffnungsfeier tanzte er mit Ashara Dayn, nachdem Brandon ihr gesagt hatte, dass Eddard zu schüchtern sei, um sie selbst um einen Tanz zu bitten. Laut Allyria Dayn haben sie sich dort ineinander verliebt, und eine Theorie besagt, dass Ashara Jon Schnees Mutter sei und sie sich aus Liebe zu Eddard in den Tod gestürzt habe. Roberts Rebellion Kurze Zeit später verschwand Lyanna und man beschuldigte Rhaegar, sie entführt zu haben. Dies beschleunigte die Ereignisse und war letztlich der Anlass für Roberts Rebellion, denn als Lyannas Bruder Brandon davon erfuhr, ritt er mit ein paar Gefährten nach Königsmund, um Rhaegar herauszufordern und seine Schwester auf seinen Fängen zu befreien. Brandon und seine Gefährten wurden von Aerys gefangen genommen und getötet, genauso wie ihre Väter, die an den Hof gerufen wurden, um sie zu verteidigen - Brandon und sein Vater Lord Rickard Stark wurden auf besonders grausame Weise getötet. Dies machte Eddard zum Lord von Winterfell. Aerys schickte Boten nach Hohenehr mit der Aufforderung an Jon Arryn, Eddard und Robert auszuliefern, aber Jon weigerte sich und schickte Eddard in den Norden, um die Vasallen von Winterfell zu den Fahnen zu rufen. Da Möwenstadt allerdings zunächst königstreu blieb, musste Eddard die Berge der Vier Finger überqueren und einen Fischer suchen, der ihn durch den Biss nach Norden fuhr. Sie gerieten allerdings in einen Sturm, der Fischer ertrank, aber seine Tochter schaffte es, das Boot zu den Drei Schwestern zu bringen. Es heißt, als Dank habe er der Tochter einen Beutel Silber und einen Bastard namens Jon Schnee geschenkt. Der damalige Lord Borrell schmuggelte Eddard später nach Weißwasserhafen, obwohl die Schwestermänner historisch bedingt nicht viel für die Nordmänner übrig haben. Bevor Eddard los marschierte, um Robert Baratheon im Süden zu unterstützen, wo der Krieg bereits begonnen hatte, heiratete Eddard im Jahre Catelyn Tully. Diese war eigentlich mit Eddards Bruder Brandon bis zu dessen Tod verlobt gewesen. Gleichzeitig heiratete Jon Arryn Catelyns Schwester Lysa Tully in einer Doppelhochzeit in der Septe von Schnellwasser. Nur 14 Tage nach der Hochzeit zog er in den Krieg, verließ Catelyn aber erst, nachdem er sie geschwängert hatte. Die Schlacht der Glocken trug sich in Steinsepte in den Flusslanden zu. Aerys' Armee verfolgte Roberts Truppen nach der Schlacht von Aschfurt, um deren Vereinigung mit ihren Verbündeten unter Eddard und Lord Hoster im Norden zu verhindern. Robert wurde dabei verwundet und suchte allein und verwundet Unterschlupf in Steinsepte. Jon Connington, die neue Hand des Königs, ließ durchsuchte in der Stadt Haus für Haus von seinen Rittern durchsuchen. Als Eddard Stark und Hoster Tullys Armeen eintrafen, entbrannte eine heftige Schlacht, in der Robert schließlich eingriff und einen Gegenschlag anführte. Während der Kämpfe wurde Lord Hoster durch Jon Connigton schwer verwundet. Lord Connington gab die Schlacht schließlich verloren, zog sich aber immerhin noch geordnet zurück. Aerys begriff nun, dass Robert eine ernste Bedrohung für seine Herrschaft war und entließ Lord Connington aus seinem Amt und schickte ihn in die Verbannung nach Essos. Später sagte Robert immer wieder, dass nicht er, sondern Eddard die Schlacht gewonnen habe. Die Rebellen konnten den Bürgerkrieg in der Schlacht am Trident entscheiden, in der Robert Baratheon den Kronprinzen Rhaegar Targaryen erschlug. Da Robert verwundet wurde, führte Eddard die Verfolgung der königstreuen Truppen nach Königsmund an. Als er dort ankam, hatte Tywin Lennister die Stadt schon mit einer List eingenommen. Eddard war skeptisch gegenüber dem Haus Lennister und seiner Loyalität, weil sich das Haus lange Zeit neutral verhalten hatte. Dieses Misstrauen wurde nur vergrößert, als Eddard erfuhr, dass Tywins Männer Rhaegars Frau und Kinder auf brutalste Weise getötet hatten. Hinzu kam, dass bei Eddards Ankunft die Flaggen der Lennisters über dem Roten Bergfried wehten und Jaime Lennister auf dem Eisernen Thron saß, als er den Thronsaal betrat. Vor ihm lag der tote Körper von König Aerys II. Targaryen, den Jaime kurz zuvor erschlagen hatte, obwohl er ein Mitglied der Königsgarde war. Dies alles empfand Eddard als moralisch verwerflich. Als Robert in der Stadt eintraf, teilte er Eddards Einschätzung allerdings nicht und es kam zu einem heftigen Streit, der damit endete, dass Eddard alleine in den Süden zog, um die Rebellion dort zu Ende zu führen. Erst die Trauer über Lyannas späteren Tod führte die beiden Freunde wieder zusammen. Gegen Ende der Rebellion ritt Eddard mit sechs seiner Gefährten zur dornischen Grenze, um seine Schwester zu suchen. Dabei kam es zum Angriff auf den Turm der Freude, der von drei Rittern der Königsgarde bewacht wurde: Lord Kommandant Gerold Hohenturm, Ser Oswell Whent und Ser Arthur Dayn. Die einzigen beiden Überlebenden dieses Kampfes waren Eddard und Howland Reet. Eddard fand seine Schwester im Turm der Freude, sterbend und schwach vom Fieber ans Bett gefesselt in einem Zimmer, das nach Rosen und Blut roch. Eddard weiß nichts mehr davon, was unmittelbar nach ihrem Tod passierte. Kurz vor ihrem Tod verlangte Lyanna von Eddard ein Versprechen, das in den Büchern aber nicht näher bestimmt wird. Ihre letzten Worte ("Versprich es mir, Ned.") verfolgen ihn sein Leben lang. Sie war 16, als sie starb. Sie wollte, dass man sie auf Winterfell begräbt, so brachte Eddard sie in die Krypta, wo sie neben ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder ruht. Eddard bringt Blumen an ihr Grab, wann immer er kann, weil sie Blumen so sehr mochte. Nach dem Kampf brach Eddard Steine aus dem Turm, um acht Grabmale für die Verstorbenen aufzutürmen. Arthur Dayns Ahnenschwert Dämmerung brachte Eddard nach Sternfall als Zeichen des Respekts vor dem Haus Dayn zu dessen Schwester Ashara Dayn. Willerichs roten Hengst, den seine Gemahlin Lady Barbra Staublin diesem vor der Rebellion geschenkt hatte, brachte Eddard zurück nach Hüglingen, nicht jedoch Willerichs Leichnam, weshalb Lady Barbra Zeit seines Lebens einen Groll gegen die Starks hegte, Lord von Winterfell Eddard hat seine beiden Geschwister Brandon und Lyanna so sehr geliebt, dass er ihnen entgegen der Tradition auch eine Statue in der Gruft von Winterfell erstellen ließ. Sobald die Rebellion zu Ende war und Robert auf dem Thron saß, kehrte Eddard nach Hause zurück. Mit sich trug er seinen Bastardsohn Jon Schnee, über dessen Herkunft er sich weigert zu sprechen, sogar mit Catelyn. Gerüchte darüber, dass Jons Mutter die dornische Lady Ashara Dayn sei, die Schwester von Arthur Dayn, der Eddard dessen Schwert brachte, brachte er schnell zum Schweigen. Als Robert Baratheon Eddard später nach der Mutter von Jon Schnee fragt, gibt er an, sie habe Wylla geheißen. Godric Borrell behauptete, dass die Tochter des Fischers, die Eddard nach Süßschwester brachte, Jons Mutter sei. Eddard verbrachte die nächsten 15 Jahre als Lord von Winterfell, eine Position, die er niemals erwartet hatte und für die er sich lange nicht als den Richtigen betrachtete. Er verließ kaum seine Lande und beteiligte sich auch nicht an den komplizierten Intrigen, die im Süden gesponnen wurden. Er verließ den Norden nur ein einziges Mal, um Robert bei der Graufreud-Rebellion zu unterstützen. Etwa zwang Lord Jorah Mormont ihn, zur Bäreninsel zu reisen, weil dieser gegen das Gesetz des Nordens verstoßen hatte und Wilderer als Sklaven nach Tyrosh verkaufte. Jorah floh aber zusammen mit seiner Frau Lynesse Hohenturm vor dem Gerichtsspruch Eddards über die Meerenge nach Lys. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell thumb|400px|Eddard exekutiert den Deserteur (von Jonathan Standing ©FFG) Lord Eddard reitet mit einer 20-köpfigen Gruppe von Wachen aus Winterfell und seinen Söhnen Robb und Bran zu einer kleinen Festung in den Bergen nordöstlich von Winterfell, wo ein Deserteur der Nachtwache gefasst worden ist. Eddard verhört ihn kurz und verurteilt ihn dann zum Tode, was er sofort gemäß der Tradition des Nordens mit seinem eigenen Ahnenschwert Eis vollstreckt. Später schickt er den Kopf des vermeintlichen Deserteurs an Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont. Auf dem Rückweg nach Winterfell finden Robb Stark und Jon Schnee sechs Schattenwolfwelpen neben ihrer verendeten Mutter, und sie wollen die Welpen unbedingt behalten. Jon kann Eddard letztlich davon überzeugen, indem er darauf hinweist, dass die Anzahl der männlichen und weiblichen Welpen genau der der Stark-Kinder entspricht. Eddard stellt die Bedingung, dass die Kinder die Welpen alleine großziehen und abrichten. Am selben Tag erreicht Winterfell die Nachricht, dass Jon Arryn tot ist und König Robert mitsamt Hofstaat auf dem Weg nach Winterfell ist. Eddard will sofort mit den Vorbereitungen für den Königsbesuch beginnen. thumb|400px|Eddard und Robert besuchen die Statue von Lyanna in der Krypta (von Thomas Denmark ©FFG) Kurze Zeit später besucht Robert mit seiner Familie und einem großen Hofstaat Winterfell. Eddard ist entsetzt über das Äußere Roberts, den er kaum wieder erkennt. Der König will als Erstes Lyannas Grab in der Krypta besuchen und bietet Eddard dort Jon Arryns Platz als Hand des Königs an, damit er wieder ungestört seinen Gelüsten nachgehen könne. Außerdem soll nach seinem Willen Kronprinz Joffrey Baratheon mit Sansa Stark verlobt werden. Eddard erbittet sich Bedenkzeit, um sich mit Catelyn zu besprechen. Eine weitere Nachricht trifft ein: Sie ist von Lysa Arryn, der Witwe von Jon Arryn, Catelyns Schwester. Lysa warnt die Starks, dass die Königin und die Lennisters hinter dem Tod ihres Mannes stecken. Eddard nimmt Roberts Angebot schließlich an, beschließt aber auch, dass er die beiden Töchter und Bran als einzige mit nach Königsmund nehmen wird , wobei Bran wegen seines späteren Sturzes dann doch nicht mitkommt. Auf dem Weg nach Königsmund streiten sich Robert und Eddard über die Loyalität der Lennisters. Der König sieht keinen Grund zur Besorgnis. Stattdessen fürchtet er sich vor den Folgen von Daenerys' Heirat mit Drogo. Eddard erkennt, dass es für ihn in Königsmund schwer werden wird, Robert von unbedachten Taten abzuhalten. Nach dem Vorfall am Trident, bei dem Kronprinz Joffrey verletzt wird, versteckt sich Arya vier Tage lang im Wald um Darry. Eddard sucht unermüdlich nach ihr, doch wird sie erst nach vier Tagen von Jory Cassel gefunden. Bei der Anhörung vor König Robert widersprechen sich Arya und Joffrey in ihren Aussagen. Sansa könnte helfen, doch behauptet sie, sie könne sich an nichts erinnern. Königin Cersei fordert den Tod von Sansas Schattenwolf Lady, weil Nymeria weggelaufen ist. Eddard fügt sich widerwillig Roberts Richterspruch und exekutiert den Wolf eigenhändig. Bei der Ankunft in Königsmund muss Eddard erschreckend feststellen, dass die Krone sehr hoch verschuldet ist. Schuld daran ist vor allem Roberts Verschwendungssucht und der Kleine Rat unter Jon Arryn, der Robert nicht bändigen konnte. Zu allem Überfluss verordnet Robert, dass zu Ehren der Ernennung von Eddard als neue Hand des Königs ein großes Turnier abgehalten werden soll. Wenig später arrangiert Kleinfinger ein Treffen zwischen Eddard und Catelyn, die über den Seeweg schon vor Eddard in Königsmund eingetroffen ist, um Eddard von Brans Sturz und ihren Verdächtigungen bezüglich der Lennisters zu berichten. Es zeigt sich, dass Catelyn Petyr vertraut und ihn dazu gebracht zu haben scheint, dass er Eddard bei seinen Nachforschungen unterstützt. Eddard schickt sie nach dem Treffen unverzüglich wieder nach Winterfell. Einige Tage später entdeckt er, dass Arya ein Schwert namens Nadel besitzt. Er erlaubt ihr, es zu behalten und arrangiert, dass Syrio Forel, ein Schwertmeister aus Braavos, ihr eine Kampftechnik namens Wassertanz beibringt. Als die Nachricht von Brans Genesung in Königsmund eintrifft, verbringen Eddard, Arya und Sansa eine Nacht im Götterhain der Stadt, um den Göttern zu danken. Eddard beginnt, Nachforschungen über Jon Arryns Aktivitäten vor dessen Tod anzustellen: Großmaester Pycelle erhärtet Eddards Vermutung, dass sowohl Varys als auch Cersei etwas mit dessen Tod zu tun haben könnten. Außerdem erfährt er hier zum ersten Mal etwas über das Buch der Stammbäume von Großmaester Malleon, in dem Arryn kurz vor seinem Tod viel gelesen hat. Von Petyr Baelish erfährt Eddard, dass sich der Knappe Jon Arryns namens Ser Hugo noch in Königsmund aufhält, und dass er von Spionen der Königin und Varys' umgeben ist. Eddard findet heraus, dass Jon Arryn viel Zeit mit Stannis Baratheon verbracht hat und viele der Bastardkinder von Robert in Königsmund besuchte. Er sucht Tobho Mott auf, den Waffenschmied, bei dem Jon Arryn eine wertvolle Rüstung bestellt hat, obwohl er sich eigentlich nichts aus Prunk macht. Dort entdeckt er einen Gesellen, der Robert sehr ähnlich sieht. Eddard erkennt in ihm einen weiteren Bastard des Königs. thumb|300px|Eddard Stark und Barristan Selmy erweisen Hugh die letzte Ehre (von Dennis Chan ©FFG) Parallel zu diesen Ereignissen laufen die Vorbereitungen für das Turnier der Hand, das einen Tjost, einen Buhurt und Bogenschießen beinhalten soll. Es lockt Ritter aus dem ganzen Königreich an. Eddard verfolgt den zweiten Tag des Turniers mit Sansa, nachdem er Ser Barristan, den er als sehr ehrenwerten Mann wahrnimmt, bei der Totenwache des Knappen Jon Arryns (Hugo) besucht hat, der bei dem Turnier tödlich verunglückt ist. Zusammen versuchen sie König Robert davon abzuhalten am Buhurt teilzunehmen. Am Ende des Tages besucht Lord Varys Eddard. Er eröffnet ihm, dass die Idee mit dem Buhurt ein Versuch der Lennisters gewesen sei, Robert umzubringen, auch wenn er dafür keine Beweise hat. Er behauptet, Eddard sei Roberts einziger vertrauenswürdiger Freund am Hof und nur gemeinsam könnten sie weitere Attentate auf den König vermeiden. Am Ende des Gesprächs verrät er Eddard, dass Jon Arryn mit den Tränen von Lys vergiftet worden sei und dass vermutlich sein Knappe ihm das Gift verabreicht habe, wer auch immer ihn beauftragt habe. Selbst als Arya zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Männern belauscht - vermutlich Varys und Illyrio Mopatis - die seinen Tod planen, damit er nicht noch mehr Geheimnisse herausfindet, glaubt er seiner Tochter nicht und merkt nicht, in welcher Gefahr er sich befindet. Von Yoren aus der Nachtwache erfährt Eddard, dass Catelyn im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg Tyrion Lennister entführt hat. Als Robert Baratheon ein Ratstreffen abhält, in dem er den Tod der schwangeren Daenerys Targaryen fordert, sprechen sich einzig Eddard und Ser Barristan Selmy dagegen aus. Robert, der durch seinen Hass auf die Targaryens angetrieben wird, besteht auf die Ermordung. Eddard tritt daraufhin als Hand des Königs zurück und will Königsmund so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Vorher besucht er jedoch ein weiteres Bastardkind namens Barra, das er durch einen Hinweis Kleinfingers in Chatayas Bordell aufspüren kann. Bei seiner nächtlichen Rückkehr in den Roten Bergfried wird er von Jaime Lennister und 20 seiner Männer überfallen, aus Rache für die Entführung seines Bruders Tyrion. Im Gefecht bricht sich Eddard sein Bein und wird bewusstlos, während Jory Cassel und zwei weitere Stark-Männer umgebracht werden. Eine Woche lang liegt er im Koma. Währenddessen träumt Eddard vom Angriff auf den Turm der Freude, der schon 17 Jahre vergangen ist. Als er erwacht, besucht ihn Robert, der sich bei ihm entschuldigt und ihn wieder zu seiner Hand ernennt. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Anschließend bricht König Robert zu einer Jagd auf und Eddard vertritt ihn auf dem Eisernen Thron, um sich Anträge und Bittschriften anzuhören. Drei Lords aus den Flusslanden bringen die Nachricht, dass mehrere Dörfer an der Grenze zu den Westlanden von Ser Gregor Clegane brutal geplündert worden seien. Er schickt Lord Beric Dondarrion, Thoros von Myr und einige Ritter und Mitglieder seiner eigenen Garde los, um Clegane zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen und ihm sein Todesurteil zu überbringen. Am Abend nimmt er ein Essen mit Alyn, Harwin und Vayon Pool an seinem Bett ein, um sein Bein zu schonen. Am nächsten Tag offeriert er Sansa und Arya, dass er sie wieder nach Winterfell schicken will, da Königsmund zu gefährlich geworden sei. Beide Mädchen protestieren und streiten sich, und unbeabsichtigt bringen sie Eddard dabei auf des Rätsels Lösung: Roberts Bastarde sind alle dunkelhaarig und sehen ihm sehr ähnlich, während die Kinder mit Cersei alle wie reine Lennisterkinder aussehen. Eddard entschließt sich, Cersei mit dieser Erkenntnis zu konfrontieren und ihr eine Chance zu geben, mit ihren Kindern ins Exil zu fliehen, solange Robert noch nicht zurück in Königsmund ist. Nachdem der schwerverletzte Robert zurück nach Königsmund gebracht wurde, diktiert er Eddard unter vier Augen seinen letzten Willen. Robert setzt Eddard als Regenten ein, bis sein Sohn Joffrey mündig ist. Eddard ersetzt jedoch ohne Roberts Wissen die Worte durch den rechtmäßigen Erben. Später drängt Renly Eddard, den Roten Bergfried in einem Handstreich zu übernehmen und die Königskinder festzunehmen. Eddard lehnt ab, weil er stattdessen hofft, dass Roberts Bruder Stannis Baratheon, dem er einen Brief schreibt, so schnell wie möglich nach Königsmund kommt, um sein Erbe anzutreten. Da er mittlerweile aber auch Cersei fürchtet, versucht er, über Petyr Baelish die Stadtwache von Königsmund für sich zu gewinnen. Kleinfinger verspricht ihm, Janos Slynt mit 6000 Golddrachen zu bestechen. Am Tag von Roberts Tod lässt Eddard den Kleinen Rat einberufen, um sich als Protektor bestätigen zu lassen, doch Cersei lässt Joffrey den Rat in den Thronsaal bringen, damit er ihm den Treueeid schwört. Eddard lässt Cersei Roberts letzten Willen übergeben und zweifelt Joffreys Legitimität an, doch sie zerreißt das Dokument einfach. Cersei und Eddard wollen sich gegenseitig festnehmen lassen, doch die Goldröcke verraten Eddard, töten die Stark-Männer und nehmen Eddard gefangen. Inzwischen wird Sansa gezwungen, Briefe an Robb, Catelyn, Lysa Tully und Hoster Tully zu schreiben, in denen sie Eddards Verrat bezeugt. Robb ruft die Vasallen der Starks zu den Bannern und zieht gen Süden, wo er in Maidengraben auf seine Mutter stößt, die von Hohenehr kommt. In der Zwischenzeit hat der Krieg der Fünf Könige in den Flusslanden begonnen, wo die Lennisters ihre ersten beiden Siege erringen und Schnellwasser belagern. Bei Joffreys erster Hofversammlung als König bittet Sansa um Gnade für ihren Vater. Er gewährt ihr die Hoffnung, verlangt aber, dass Eddard seinen Verrat gesteht und ihn als König anerkennt. Er wird in einen tief gelegenen Kerker unter dem Roten Bergfried gesteckt. Man gibt ihm nur Wasser, und Eddard verliert jedwedes Gefühl für die Zeit. Er fantasiert über das Turnier von Harrenhal und seine Schwester Lyanna, bis ihm schließlich Varys einen Besuch abstattet, bei dem er ihn informiert, dass sein Leben verschont werde, wenn er seinen Verrat eingesteht. Dann bekäme er die Möglichkeit, der Nachtwache beizutreten. In der Zwischenzeit teilt Robb das Heer der Nordmänner bei den Zwillingen, nachdem Catelyn mit Lord Walder Frey einige Bedingungen ausgehandelt hat, u.a. dass Robb eine der Frey-Töchter heiraten soll. Robb reitet mit den schnellen berittenen Truppen nach Schnellwasser, während der Großteil der Armee unter Roose Bolton Tywin Lennister entgegen marschiert. thumb|251px|Eddards Hinrichtung in der HBO-Serie Zu Beginn lehnt Eddard das Angebot ab, doch um das Leben seiner Tochter Sansa zu retten, die sich in den Händen der Lennisters befindet, akzeptiert er schließlich die Bedingungen. Er wird zur Großen Septe von Baelor gebracht. In der Zuschauermenge vor der Septe befinden sich auch Yoren, Eddards Tochter Arya und Ser Barristan Selmy in der Verkleidung eines armen, alten Mannes. Eddard gibt ein falsches öffentliches Geständnis ab, doch der Plan geht schief, da König Joffrey zur Verwunderung aller die Exekution Eddards befiehlt. Cersei, Varys und der Hohe Septon sind deutlich geschockt. Ser Ilyn Payn köpft Eddard mit dessen eigenem Schwert, Eis. Cersei bedauert später, dass Joffrey nicht dem von Varys und Kleinfinger ausgehandelten Plan gefolgt ist und Eddard Stark zur Nachtwache geschickt hat. In der Nacht vor dem Tag, als die Nachricht von seinem Tod mit einem Raben nach Winterfell gelangt träumen sowohl Bran als auch Rickon, dass sie Eddard in der Gruft von Winterfell begegnen. Bran überredet am nächsten Tag Luwin, dass er mit ihm in die Gruft geht, um nachzuschauen. Dort treffen sie unerwartet auf Rickon, der sich zusammen mit Struppel in Eddards leerem Grab versteckt hält, weil es ihm dort gefällt. Joffrey lässt seinen Kopf wie die der anderen Stark-Leute auf ein Speer spießen und an die Zinnen des Roten Bergfrieds zur Schau stellen und zwingt Sansa, ihn zu betrachten. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche Erst als Tyrion Lennister an Joffreys 13. Namenstag Königsmund erreicht, um als neue amtierende Hand des Königs zu regieren, werden die Köpfe von Eddard Stark und seinem Haushalt von den Zinnen genommen und den Schweigenden Schwestern übergeben. Janos Slynt bestätigt Tyrion Lennister gegenüber, dass König Joffrey Baratheon persönlich den Befehl zu Eddards Exekution gegeben habe entgegen den Plänen seiner Mutter, ihm das Schwarz der Nachtwache anzubieten. Die Gebeine Eddards werden von Tyrion mit Ser Cleos Frey und den Friedensbedingungen der Lennisters nach Schnellwasser zurückgeschickt. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Als Catelyn aus dem Süden zurückkehrt, besucht sie Eddards Gebeine. Es sind nur noch die Knochen geblieben, und man hat den Kopf mit einem Draht wieder befestigt. Catelyn vermisst die warme Haut, die typischen Stark-Augen und Eis, das nicht mit zurückgeschickt wurde. Catelyn Stark bittet Hallis Mollen und die Schweigenden Schwestern, die Knochen in den Norden nach Winterfell zu bringen, damit Eddard in der Gruft unter der Festung bei seinen Ahnen bestattet werden kann. Bald darauf nehmen die Eisenmänner Maidengraben ein. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Hallis Mollen noch an der Burg vorbei gekommen ist, ehe sie von Haus Graufreud besetzt wurde. Es wird auch darauf hingewiesen, dass Eddard Starks Exekution bei der Septe eine große Beeinträchtigung auf die Beziehung zwischen der Krone und dem Glauben an die Sieben hatte. Viele der Gläubigen sind der Meinung, Eddards Enthauptung hätte die Septe mit Blut entweiht. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Eddards Schwert Eis wird schließlich von Lord Tywin Lennister geschmolzen und von Tobho Mott neu geschmiedet, wobei genügend Stahl für zwei kleinere Schwerter vorhanden ist: so entstehen Witwenklage, das kurzzeitig Joffrey Baratheon gehört, und Eidwahrer, das Tywin Jaime Lennister schenkt, der es allerdings sofort weiterverschenkt an Brienne von Tarth, der er dafür den Eid abnimmt, Sansa Stark vor Cersei Lennisters Häschern zu finden und sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Bran Stark, der gerade den Grünen Blick trainiert, hat eine Vision aus der Vergangenheit von seinem Vater aus der Sicht des Wehrholzbaumes im Götterhain von Winterfell. Durch den Baum hört Bran die Gebete seines Vater, dass Catelyn ihm vergeben möge und Jon und Robb zusammen als Brüder aufwachsen dürfen. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Lady Barbra Staublin, die einst gehofft hatte Brandon Stark zu heiraten, ehe er mit Catelyn verlobt wurde, und die Eddard die Schuld am späteren Tod ihres Gemahls Willerich Staublin gibt, erklärt Theon Graufreud in der Gruft von Winterfell, dass sie hofft, irgendwann Eddards Gebeine zu finden, die seit der Roten Hochzeit in der Eng verschwunden sind, denn sie will sie an ihre Hunde verfüttern. Familie Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise es:Eddard Stark fr:Eddard Stark it:Eddard Stark nl:Eddard Stark pt:Eddard Stark ru:Эддард Старк tr:Eddard Stark Stark, Eddard Kategorie:Haus Stark Stark, Eddard Stark, Eddard Kategorie:Wächter des Nordens Stark, Eddard Stark, Eddard